


piece by piece

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Lightsaber Construction (Star Wars), Post-Canon, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Mechanical knowledge was valuable, but a lightsaber could only be assembled with the Force.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	piece by piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Finn focused not only on the kyber crystal, emitting a soft white glow, but each of the components he'd gathered. He had watched Rey take her own weapon apart for him, piece by piece, but both knew that while mechanical knowledge was valuable, a lightsaber could only be assembled with the Force. 

It had been difficult for Rey to explain - where she would reach out to the Force, Finn drew it in. He felt the warmth of the crystal flow through his blood, and the coolness of the hilt on the palm it would grace as soon as something-

_ -clicked. _


End file.
